


the anniversary

by inklingchild



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, implied virgil/janus/remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inklingchild/pseuds/inklingchild
Summary: The anniversary of watching Virgil’s door fade away from the dark side of the mindscape was always difficult.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766344
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	the anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of intrusive thoughts (remus deals with intrusive thoughts and they overwhelm him), implied touch starvation, implied panic/anxiety attacks  
> let me know if i should add something!!

The anniversary of watching Virgil’s door fade away from the dark side of the mindscape was always difficult. 

Janus would try to go about his day at normal.

He was always cold now. No amount of heating pads or blankets or lamps could thaw him out and he would spend nights shivering until he passed out from exhaustion.

Remus wouldn’t leave his room.

Virgil was like a brother to him, the brother that Roman never was. He would curl up with the stuffed octopus Anxiety got him one Christmas, the same Christmas Roman had banned him from the Imagination, claiming that Remus’s twisted sense of fun would ruin the spirit of the holiday. 

Was it him?

Did he scare the side away? He needed him back, because the voices were coming back and they were so loud, _Virgey, they’re so loud, please help me, Virgey, please!_

And Virgil?

Virgil would regret.

He would regret his move so much.

Because sure, he had found a family with the light sides. But they weren’t Janus and Remus.

He also wondered.

Who would go curl up with Janus on the couch when it was so, so cold, and Remus was too hyped up to be able to deal with touch?

Who would calm Remus down from the hysteria of his thoughts taking over his body?

Who would dance with him to calm him down from his overwhelming panic?

And if there was thing that all three sides would agree on, it was that the anniversary of watching Virgil’s door fade away from the dark side of the mindscape was always difficult. 

**Author's Note:**

> hahaaa im v sorry ;^;
> 
> come check me out on tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/inkling-child  
> i gots art and stuff like that


End file.
